


Something New

by greyfluff



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyfluff/pseuds/greyfluff
Summary: Zarya has been away for far too long, luckily you have a phone





	

You missed her more than words could describe. Your girlfriend Zarya had to return home for some urgent business and you stayed at the base Gibraltar. It was really lonely without her, her voice, especially her touch, and how she made you moan.

That didn’t mean you didn’t call her on a daily basis. Only a few hours apart you made it a point to call her before she went to bed and every time you two talked, you always considered asking what she was wearing… It was obviously embarrassing to ask but you wanted to initiate something new.

So tonight was the night you’d ask her, and tonight was going to be great for the both of you. Wearing your only piece of comfortable lingerie, you dialed her number and waited until she picked up.

“Здравствуйте?” She answered in her thick Russian accent that you loved so much. “Hello dear, how’s your trip going?” You could feel the nervousness seep into your cheeks as you waited for a response.

“Oh it is going very well,” She replied. “Only a few more days and I will be back with you моя любовь.”

You took your chance. 

“Good, I can’t imagine being alone without you for so long… I miss holding you and kissing you, sitting on your lap…” Your voice lowered slightly and you smiled into the receiver. “I miss you touching me Zarya.”

It was silent on the phone for a moment, making you think like you had messed up, but what happened next made you perk up. “What are you wearing right now?” Zarya asked as you swore her accent became thicker.

“Oh well, that black pair of lingerie with the pink little accents on it.” You replied as you touched your body as Zarya would and closed your eyes. When you wore this, her hands would always go to your hips and caress your thighs with the tips of her fingers.

Hearing a “hmm” on the phone, you heard her move around a bit. “You always look nice in that pair…” 

Closing your eyes, you leaned back on the headboard and pictured yourself in her arms and caressing your body in a way that sent chills down your spine. Her calloused hands caressing the most gentle parts of your body just made you want to talk more. 

“Thank you, it does always look better on the floor.” Pulling at the hem of your underwear, you pretended to slide them off before quickly pulling them back up almost to tease her if she was actually there. 

Zarya laughed before she got closer to the phone. “I wish I could see that.” She purred into the phone. “But imagine something for me…” That made you smirk a bit before slightly touching yourself. 

“What would you do with me there?” She purred into the phone. Now that answer was easy. “Well, I’d sit on your lap. Lean backwards and move your hands to a place that misses you.”

You bit your lip as you heard nothing from your girlfriend until she chuckled. “Good, that way I could kiss you and touch you better than I could before. Can you imagine that for me? Just for a little bit my darling?” You loved it when she called you that. You could almost feel the kisses on your neck from Zaryas lips and you just envisioned her behind you lavishing you in them as you sat there patiently. 

“Think of my hands slowly spreading your legs to get to you.” Your thoughts sent you to an image of her hands opened your legs as you felt one hand linger far too long on your inner thigh. “Let us move that underwear out of the way, yes?” You felt her move your underwear as she circled your entrance with one of her fingers. She knew just how to tease you in all the right ways. Slowly pushing in two fingers, you kept the phone steady with your free hand as you panted into the receiver. While your hands weren’t as big as hers or did they stretch you enough, your mind was strictly on her giving you the attention you wanted. “Zarya, I need more.” You begged only to hear her sigh softly. “Do you need it so soon? I’m enjoying you begging for me.” 

Blushing brightly, you nodded and said a quick little, “Uh huh.” before hearing her give in and pressing another finger in. She reached so deep inside you, and you wanted her to lavish you already. “Go faster.” She suddenly demanded on the other side of the line. “I want to hear your gasps for air.” 

Easily following her order, you curled your fingers and went faster. You knew she could hear every moan and beg that slipped from your lips and loved it. Biting your lip hard, you imagined her kissing at your neck as she pushed you over the edge with one arm and held your legs open with the other. On the phone she was whispering things in Russian that you could barely understand, only some phrases on how you were doing amazing and how she wanted you more than any other.

That’s what pushed you over the edge, with a sharp gasp and an arching of your back, you moaned her name and closed your legs as you felt the release surge through your body. It was quiet for a few moments, your shallow breathing the only sound, until you heard a low chuckle. “Done so soon? We do have all night.” This was going to be fun.


End file.
